Une jeune fille bien étrange
by Datenshi Tsuki
Summary: Suite à une explosion, Lelouch se retrouve changé. Il devra apprendre à vivre différemment pour ne pas que ses amis le reconnaissent.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Datenshi Tsuki

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnes de Code Geass ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au studio d'animation Sunrise, au réalisateur Gorō Taniguchi et le scénariste Ichirō Ōkouchi.

**Rating : **M, donc cette fic est 16 ans et +. C'est surtout par précaution, mais aussi parce qu'il va y avoir un lemon dans cette fic.

**Summary :** Suite à une explosion, Lelouch se retrouve changé. Il devra apprendre à vivre différemment pour ne pas que ses amis le reconnaissent.

**Warning :** C'est histoire comporte du yaoi, soit qui met en scène des relations assez explicites entre hommes. Dans cette fic, il sera question d'un Suza/Lulu.

**Note :** L'histoire se déroule pendant la saison 1, donc Nunnally est là et Rolo non.

**Chapitre 1 : Bien des problèmes**

-Je m'ennuie…

Tout le monde le sait, quand C.C. s'ennuie, il faut toujours qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire. Elle avait déjà mangé deux pizzas et embêter Lelouch avant qu'il ne doive aller en cours, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps.

Elle avait joué à des jeux vidéo, mais cela l'avait bien vite ennuyé. Elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, puisque sans Zero c'était sans intérêts.

En fouillant dans les affaires du terroriste le plus recherché à Britannia, elle découvrit plusieurs produits chimiques, ainsi que des fioles et des béchers.

-Hum… pourquoi pas ?

C'est ainsi que la sorcière grise commença divers mélanges, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle faisait. Parfois les produits réagissaient ensemble et provoquaient un précipité ou créait de la mousse rouge.

Cela l'amusait de voir tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire avec de simples solutions et poudres de différentes couleurs.

Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu avoir un cobaye pour tester ses nouvelles créations. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle avait un don et pourrait créer un produit révolutionnaire.

Elle s'était bien dit à un moment donné qu'elle pourrait provoquer une explosion si elle continuait ainsi, mais elle s'était dit par la suite que de toute manière elle ne risquait rien. Après tout, elle était immortelle.

Bon d'accord, Lelouch ne serait pas content de rentrer et de voir ses appartements détruits, mais ce n'était qu'un tout petit détail. En parlant du loup, c'est un Lelouch mécontent qui entra dans sa chambre et qui vit C.C. avec des lunettes de chimiste et une fiole dans chaque main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est dangereux, tu…

BOUM

Il n'avait pas eu de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion eut lieu.

* * *

-Hn… j'ai mal à la tête.

Reprenant conscience, Lelouch se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit et que sa chambre, bien qu'en désordre, n'était pas détruite. Se raclant légèrement la gorge, il trouvait que sa voix semblait étrange. Il la trouvait plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Ah, tu es enfin réveillé ! C'est que je m'ennuyais moi à te regarder rester inconscient. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire inconsciente.

-De quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

-Et bien du petit changement que tu as.

Haussant un sourcil, le jeune britannien ne comprenait pas de quoi pouvait bien parler son interlocutrice.

On toqua à sa porte et la voix inquiète de Nunnally retentit.

-Ni-chan, tout va bien ?

-Ça… ça va ! J'ai seulement fait tomber des livres par accident.

-Tu es sûr ? Et puis, est-ce que tu es malade ? Parce que ta voix sonne différemment.

-Je t'assure, tout va bien. J'ai du attraper froid, rien de très grave.

Quand sa sœur s'éloigna de la porte de sa chambre, il se mit en position assise dans son lit et voulut se lever, mais il s'arrêta net dans son geste quand il s'aperçut du petit changement dont parlait C.C.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!!

-Moi ? Rien, voyons. Au fait, comment ça ce fait que tu as une empreinte de main sur la joue gauche ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. De toute manière, j'exige des explications immédiatement !

C'est que notre petit terroriste n'était pas très patient, surtout qu'il était en état de choc en voyant sa nouvelle condition.

-Et bien, tu es une fille maintenant.

-Ça, je l'avais remarqué. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi et comment ça ce fait que j'en sois une !

-Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'explosion.

-Et pourquoi suis-je le seul affecté ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que le mélange que j'ai fait transformait les êtres vivants en fille. Tu devrais demander à un scientifique à la place, Lelouchinette.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !!

Voyant un appareil photo sur le bureau du brun, elle le prit entre ses mains et commença à prendre des photos de Lelouch-fille. Celui-ci s'insurgea et essaya de reprendre son bien pour ainsi faire cesser cette comédie.

-Arrête tout de suite de prendre des photos et rends-moi ça !

Or, C.C. s'en alla en souriant moqueusement, trouvant la situation bien amusante. Finalement, la journée s'avérait bien intéressante.

* * *

Soupirant longuement, il alla dans sa salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir. La première constatation qu'il eut fut que ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, lui arrivant dans le bas de son dos. La deuxième était qu'il avait une poitrine.

-Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux tout de même pas aller en cours demain ainsi. Et puis, je ne peux pas non plus apparaître en tant que Zero(1).

Il devait concocter un plan et le plus vite possible. Le lendemain, il se fit porter malade, ne voulant pas qu'on le voit ainsi. Il élabora son plan, petit à petit. Comme une partie d'échec, Il plaçait les pièces dont il avait besoin et réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités avant de faire un choix.

Il appela Sayako, la servante qui s'occupait de Nunally et lui, mais qui était aussi reliée à sa cause et qui savait qu'il était Zero. Il lui ordonna de prendre sa place à l'école pendant deux semaines et de l'inscrire à cet échange d'étudiants dont Milly était tellement fière d'avoir organisé.

Cet échange avait pour but de montrer aux étudiants les différences culturelles qu'il y avait. L'école avec laquelle l'Académie coopérait était aux États-Unis. Heureusement pour lui, Lelouch avait déjà fait des recherches sur ce pays pour un oral, donc il avait une assez bonne base de connaissances. Bien entendu, il allait devoir faire d'autres recherches pour étoffer la nouvelle identité qu'il allait devoir fabriquer de toute pièce.

Il prit son téléphone portable et appela par la suite C.C., exigeant qu'elle prenne sa place en tant que Zero pendant tout le temps où il sera une fille. Bien entendu, il lui donnerait des directions, afin que le symbole de Zero continue à persister et que les Elevens croient en lui.

Tout irait bien et personne ne découvrira qu'il n'était plus le même. Tout le monde à l'Académie Ashford allait croire que le vice-président serait aux États-Unis. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à choisir un nouveau nom.

Oui, tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, tout allait bien se passer et personne n'allait découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Après tout, il était un génie et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son magnifique plan ne fonctionne pas.

-Ni-chan, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Ayant momentanément oublié sa jeune sœur, il eut des sueurs froides en voyant la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait changé. À vrai dire, personne ne le devait !

-Suzaku est avec moi, il est venu te parler.

À suivre…

* * *

1. Bah oui, vous imaginez un Zero avec sa combinaison ultra moulante ? On verrait tout de suite qu'il est une fille.

**OoO**

Lulu : *s'étrangle* Je… je suis une fille ?!

Datenshi : Bah oui ^^

Lulu : Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! *utilise son geass* Lelouch Vi Britannia t'ordonne de changer ça tout de suite !

Datenshi : Désolée mon petit chou, mais je suis immunisée contre ton geass. Après tout, je suis l'auteur, je peux faire ce que je veux ! Mouhahaha !!

*****Oh my god, c'est ma première fic ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Datenshi Tsuki

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnes de Code Geass ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au studio d'animation Sunrise, au réalisateur Gorō Taniguchi et le scénariste Ichirō Ōkouchi.

**Rating : **M, donc cette fic est 16 ans et +. C'est surtout par précaution, mais aussi parce qu'il va y avoir un lemon dans cette fic.

**Summary :** Suite à une explosion, Lelouch se retrouve changé. Il devra apprendre à vivre différemment pour ne pas que ses amis le reconnaissent.

**Warning :** C'est histoire comporte du yaoi, soit qui met en scène des relations assez explicites entre hommes. Dans cette fic, il sera question d'un Suza/Lulu.

**Note :** En cours de route dans ce deuxième chapitre, je change de pronom pour Lulu, donc le « il » devient un « elle ».

**Chapitre 2 : Un excellant jeu d'acteur… enfin plus ou moins**

Debout en plein milieu de sa chambre, Lelouch réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sa sœur et Suzaku allaient entrer dans sa chambre et se rendre compte qu'il était devenu une fille. Enfin, Suzaku allait s'en rendre compte en le voyant et sa sœur quand il se mettra à parler, à moins que son ami d'enfance ne lui dise avant.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain en courant et s'assit sur le sol même, s'adossant contre la porte. Il tendit l'oreille et les entendit entrer dans sa chambre. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas sortir et leur dire : « Salut ! Comment vous pouvez le voir, enfin pas toi Nunnally, je suis devenue une fille. »

Sursautant quand on cogna à la porte contre laquelle il était adossé, il ne bougea toutefois pas.

-Lelouch, tu es là ? Allez ouvres, il faut que je te parle.

-Non. Je suis malade, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes ce que j'ai. Reviens plutôt demain.

Suzaku soupira, s'avouant vaincu pour le moment. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas enfoncer la porte pour pouvoir parler avec son ami. Demain il reviendrait et ils pourraient alors régler le petit différent qu'il avait eu la journée même(1).

Écoutant le bruit de pas s'éloignant doucement de la salle de bain, puis la porte de sa chambre se fermer, Lelouch en déduit que Suzaku devait être parti. Entrebâillant la porte, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa chambre, personne en vue. Il se précipita pour verrouiller la porte de sa chambre et ainsi s'assurer que personne ne rentrera.

-Est-ce que tout va bien avec Ni-chan ? Il semblait mécontent quand il est rentré et puis il y a eu ce vacarme dans sa chambre peu de temps après. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait tomber des livres accidentellement, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la vérité…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons seulement eu une petite dispute.

Une petite dispute ? Le jeune homme, maintenant devenu une jeune fille, ne trouvait pas qu'ils avaient eu une petite dispute. Son ami lui avait crié dessus sans raison apparente. En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il l'avait giflé ! Abasourdi, il n'avait pas dit un mot, ne faisant que fixer un Suzaku qui semblait s'en vouloir. Il avait tourné les talons et il était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait rien fait qui méritait un tel comportement venant de la part de son camarade de classe. Suzaku n'était vraiment qu'une brute !

Il savait bien que ce dernier était venu aujourd'hui pour s'excuser, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Le matin C.C. n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter, quand il avait été l'heure d'aller en cours il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un examen et qu'il n'avait pas étudié, heureusement qu'il était un petit génie et qu'il connaissait la matière, et il y avait eu cette altercation avec Suzaku(2).

Il aurait probablement mieux fait de rester couché cette journée-là.

**OoO**

Comme prévu, ce fut Sayako qui alla en cours pendant deux semaines, prenant la place de Lelouch. Celui-ci quitta l'endroit où il habitait avec sa sœur pour vivre dans un petit appartement qu'il venait de louer pour sa nouvelle identité. Le logement se trouvait fort proche de l'Académie et même s'il était petit, il était tout à fait confortable.

Durant les deux semaines où il ne pouvait aller à l'école, il resta la plupart du temps avec C.C.. Celle-ci était censée lui montrer comment se comporter comme une fille, mais il avait plus l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui qu'autre chose.

-Tu marches toujours comme un garçon, il faut que tu te déhanches plus. Et puis, tu es trop tendu, on dirait que tu as un balai coincé dans le cul.

Voilà pourquoi il se disait qu'elle se moquait plus de lui qu'elle ne lui enseignait vraiment comment agir comme une fille.

-Arrête, c'est un vrai désastre. Tu ressembles plus à un canard qu'à autre chose à marcher ainsi.

Respirer, voilà la solution pour ne pas tuer cette maudite sorcière. Bon d'accord, il ne pourrait jamais la tuer, non pas parce qu'il ne le veut pas, mais bien parce qu'elle est immortelle.

Ensemble, ils étaient allés au centre commercial pour acheter des habits féminins au Britannien. Ils achetèrent aussi des verres de contact de couleur. Après tout, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes ayant les yeux couleur améthyste.

Inévitablement, bien Lelouch ait tout fait pour retarder le moment, ils se rendirent dans une boutique de sous-vêtements.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Lelouchinette ?

C.C. lui montra un soutien-gorge blanc avec des petits cœurs de plusieurs couleurs et la culotte qui va avec. À ce moment, Lelouch aurait voulu mourir, mais il lui dit calmement :

-Alice. Dorénavant, je me nomme Alice Von Tianbruih(3).

-Alors tu t'es enfin décidé pour un nom, cela t'en a pris du temps. Mais bon, c'est plutôt joli.

Elle semblait pensive, puis elle reprit peu de temps par la suite la parole.

-Bon, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je suis sûre que ça t'irait bien, à moins que tu préfères cet ensemble ?

Accompagnant ses paroles de gestes, elle lui désigna un deuxième ensemble où il y avait un imprimé représentant des petits oursons.

Oui, il aurait vraiment voulu mourir en cet instant.

**OoO**

-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une élève qui a participé à l'échange et qui vient donc des États-Unis. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Alice Von Tianbruih et c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

-Bien, tu peux aller prendre place au fond à côté de Suzaku-kun.

Hochant la tête, Alice alla s'asseoir à la place désignée par le professeur sous le brouhaha qui prit peu à peu forme. N'y faisant pas attention une seule seconde, elle regarda un moment son voisin de classe et elle remarqua qu'il la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension, elle le vit rougir, puis tourner la tête pour écouter le professeur qui commençait à donner son cours. Ne se préoccupant pas plus de son étrange voisin, elle tourna elle aussi son attention vers l'enseignant.

Lors de l'heure du dîner, elle prit son bento avec elle et sortit de la classe. Un sourire en coin prit naissance sur ses lèvres rosées lorsqu'elle entendit les commentaires sur son compte, alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à l'extérieur.

-Tu as vu la nouvelle arrivante ?

-Oui, elle est trop belle ! Et son regard est si bleu(4) !

-On va lui parler ?

-Vas-y toi, c'est ton idée !

-Bah là, je ne vais pas y aller tout seul !

Pendant un moment, Alice se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle allait leur dire qu'elle n'était pas sourdre, qu'ils parlaient assez fort pour qu'elle puisse les entendre. Elle savait bien qu'elle était jolie. Après tout, il était beau en garçon, donc elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne l'aurait pas été en fille(5).

Rendue dans la cour extérieure de l'école, elle alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre pour manger son repas qu'elle avait préparé avec soin. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était que ses amis viennent se joindre à elle.

-Salut, je m'appelle Milly Ashford et voici Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Suzaku Kururugi et Karen Stadtfeld. Nous te souhaitons bienvenue à l'Académie Ashford !!

Bien qu'elle soit habituée à autant d'énergie venant de la présidente, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement lorsque cette dernière lui souhaita la bienvenue ou plutôt le lui cria.

-Hum… merci beaucoup, Ashford-san.

-Voyons, tu peux m'appeler Milly !

-D'accord, mais tu dois alors m'appeler Alice.

-Au fait, tu parles vraiment bien le japonais pour une Américaine. Comment ça se fait ?

Elle tourna son attention vers Suzaku qui venait de poser la question. Bien qu'il avait l'air de s'intéresser à elle amicalement, elle voyait bien qu'il semblait légèrement suspicieux. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une étudiante venant des États-Unis sait parfaitement parler la langue d'un autre pays.

-Mes parents sont d'origine britannienne, mais ils se sont établis aux États-Unis où je suis née. Ils m'ont toutefois appris le japonais, puisqu'ils ont toujours eu l'intention de revenir ici. Et puis, quand j'ai su qu'il allait y avoir un échange d'étudiants, je me suis toute de suite inscrite. Je voulais voir de quoi avait l'air Britannia.

Bien que ça l'ennuyait de faire amis amis avec eux, elle n'allait tout de même pas se montrer désagréable. De toute manière, elle n'avait qu'eux comme amis et cela ne lui tentait aucunement de s'en faire des nouveaux. Certes, c'était risqué de rester avec des personnes qui la connaissaient bien en tant que Lelouch, mais c'est pour cette raison qu'elle allait devoir jouer le plus possible la comédie.

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était créé une histoire de toutes pièces, ainsi qu'une nouvelle identité crédible. Cependant, elle devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes, surtout avec Suzaku et Karen. Elle savait qu'entre tous ses amis, ils étaient les plus susceptibles à se méfier d'elle et à deviner quelque chose.

Lorsque la cloche sonna le recommencement des cours, Shirley s'exclama que c'était le cours d'éducation physique.

Si Lelouch était nul en sport, cela ne s'était pas amélioré en devenant une fille. Se levant avec résignation, Alice ne pouvait tout de même pas manquer son premier cours de sport comme elle l'aurait fait en étant toujours un garçon.

Avec réticence, elle rentra dans les vestiaires de filles. Gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol, elle se changea le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas rester dans cet endroit plus longtemps.

-Oooh ! Ton soutien-gorge est trop kawaii !

Abaissant rapidement son chandail de sport tout en rougissant, elle répondit un petit « merci » à Shirley en bégayant un peu. Il faut dire qu'elle était déjà assez gênée de porter des sous-vêtements de fille, alors elle l'était encore plus maintenant que son amie la complimentait à ce sujet.

Pour le cours d'éducation physique, les élèves devaient courir autour d'un terrain à l'extérieur pendant 10 minutes, puis par la suite ils allaient jouer au basketball.

Durant les 10 minutes de course, Alice crut tout simplement mourir. Elle courait comme tous les autres, mais elle était loin derrière eux. Lorsqu'elle put s'arrêter, elle se laissa tout simplement tomber au sol pour se retrouver assise et ainsi reprendre son souffle.

-Alice, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui… ça va… ne t'en fais pas… il faut… juste que je… reprenne mon souffle…

Elle sourit gentiment à Nina qui semblait inquiète. Elle savait que son amie n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup, mais elle savait bien qu'elle était quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait facilement.

Pour la partie de basketball, ce n'était pas si pire, elle n'avait qu'à rester en défense et tenter d'arrêter les membres de l'équipe adverse quand ils tentent de lancer le ballon au panier. Lorsque c'était son équipe qui avait le ballon, elle devait alors se placer proche du panier de l'autre équipe et ainsi faire des paniers si l'occasion se présentait.

L'équipe dont elle faisait partie avait le ballon, elle se rendit donc en courant vers le panier adverse. Seulement quelqu'un cria son nom. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait, elle ne vit que le ballon de basketball qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers elle.

-Alice !!

À suivre…

**OoO**

1. Lelouch est revenu dans sa chambre mécontent dans le premier chapitre, voilà une des raisons.

2. Voilà toutes les raisons de la mauvaise humeur de notre petit terroriste. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi Suzaku a perdu son sang froid et s'est comporté aussi étrangement avec Lulu.

3. Alice Von Tianbruih se trouve à être une anagramme de Lelouch Vi Britannia.

4. Et oui, Alice a des verres de contact de couleur, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

5. La modestie même ! lol

**OoO**

Lulu : Un balai dans le cul !!

Datenshi : *enlève ses mains de sur ses oreilles* Ah la la… ce que tu peux être bruyant parfois…

Lulu : Mais tu n'as pas honte de m'humilier de la sorte ?!

Datenshi : Tu aurais préféré autre chose qu'un balai ? Par exemple, Suza ?

Lulu : Qu… quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! *rouge comme une tomate*

Datenshi : Ha ha ha ! Je le savais !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Sedinette-Sama : Merci ma petite chouette lol Mais j'ai toujours plein de problèmes avec , je comprends vraiment rien. Heureusement tu es là pour tout m'expliquer ^^

Crepe au sucre : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu veuilles la suite.

Ah au fait, j'ai oublié de le mentionner, mais je poste un chapitre chaque semaine. Donc, le chapitre trois sera posté la semaine prochaine ou peut-être un peu plus tôt =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Datenshi Tsuki

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnes de Code Geass ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au studio d'animation Sunrise, au réalisateur Gorō Taniguchi et le scénariste Ichirō Ōkouchi.

**Rating : **M, donc cette fic est 16 ans et +. C'est surtout par précaution, mais aussi parce qu'il va y avoir un lemon dans cette fic.

**Summary :** Suite à une explosion, Lelouch se retrouve changé. Il devra apprendre à vivre différemment pour ne pas que ses amis le reconnaissent.

**Warning :** C'est histoire comporte du yaoi, soit qui met en scène des relations assez explicites entre hommes. Dans cette fic, il sera question d'un Suza/Lulu.

**Note :** POV de Suza dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : Confusion et mal de tête**

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi j'attends ici ? Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute, mais sans moi les conséquences auraient pu être plus grandes. Mais pourquoi je l'attends ? Je l'ai accompagné ici, parce que le professeur me l'a demandé, mais je pourrais toujours m'en aller, rien ne me retient ici.

-Ah Suzaku, tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre.

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. En face de moi se trouve Alice qui me sourit gentiment, mais cela ne semble pas naturel. Ses sourires ressemblent un peu à ceux de Lelouch, ils cachent quelque chose. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

-Ta cheville va bien ?

-On peut dire ça. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien, que j'avais seulement fait une mauvaise chute.

-Tant mieux.

-Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure. Mais tu sais, j'aurais réussi à arrêter ce ballon sans ton intervention.

-Hum… si tu le dis.

Je dis cela d'un ton légèrement moqueur et je souris lorsque je la vois bouder. Nous nous dirigeons vers le gymnase, puisque le cours n'est toujours pas fini. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, alors je peux penser à ce qui c'est passé. J'étais dans l'équipe qui jouait contre celle d'Alice et quand j'ai vu ce ballon qui fonçait droit sur elle, j'ai tout simplement suivi mon instinct. Je me suis jeté sur elle, la plaquant ainsi au sol. Elle a beau dire qu'elle aurait réussi à attraper le ballon, je suis certain que celui-ci l'aurait percuté de plein fouet à la tête.

De retour dans le gymnase, je peux voir qu'un petit groupe d'élève se rue sur Alice, lui demandant si elle va bien, si elle a mal, si elle est blessée, etc. Je la vois qui répond à chacun d'eux gentiment, leur disant que tout va bien, qu'elle a juste un peu mal, mais qu'heureusement sa cheville n'est pas foulée. Oui, son sourire a quelque chose qui ressemble à celui de Lelouch(1).

Lorsqu'elle remarque que je la regarde, elle hausse les sourcils et je vois clairement que son regard est interrogatif. Elle doit se demander pourquoi je la regarde ainsi. Sentant mes joues rougir, je détourne le regard pour regarder le professeur qui parle, mais mon attention est encore tournée vers Alice, donc je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit.

Le cours finit, les élèves se dirigent vers les vestiaires. Je suis le groupe, me déshabille et va prendre une douche rapidement. Me rhabillant, je vais en classe pour le dernier cours de la journée. En sortant des vestiaires, je vois Alice qui en sort aussi, mais elle est rouge de gêne(2).

Elle m'intrigue. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à l'Académie que je la trouve suspecte. Enfin, non, je ne la trouve pas suspecte. Seulement, elle me dit quelque chose. Elle me rappelle Lelouch. Il doit sûrement me manquer ou… je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je n'ai même pas pu lui parler seul à seul avant qu'il ne parte pour ce stupide échange d'étudiants.

Il m'avait dit de passer le voir, mais Nunnally m'avait dit qu'il était sorti. À l'école, il restait avec les autres, il n'était jamais seul. J'aurais voulu m'expliquer, lui dire pourquoi j'avais réagi si violemment, alors qu'il ne faisait que parler avec des élèves. Mais le voir parler avec eux m'avait rendu jaloux. Je ne voyais que cette fille qui était collée à lui, buvant carrément ses paroles et lui qui ne se dégageait pas, qui ne mettait pas un peu de distance entre lui et cette cruche(3).

Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, mais j'ai été impulsif, je n'ai vraiment pas pensé à ce que je faisais. Avant de comprendre, je l'avais déjà giflé. Il n'a pas bronché un seul moment, il n'a fait que me regarder avec ses grands yeux améthyste et il est rentré chez lui sans rien me dire. Je me suis senti coupable, tellement coupable…

**OoO**

Les cours sont finis, mais je m'attarde. Je suis maintenant le dernier élève dans la classe, tout le monde est parti. Je repense à tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui et je ne comprends pas…

À chaque fois que je regarde Alice, je sens des papillons dans mon ventre et je rougis comme une fille. Avant, cela ne m'arrivait qu'avec Lelouch. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce que je suis attiré par cette fille ?

Je sais déjà que je suis bisexuel, mais je sais aussi que je suis amoureux de Lelouch. Je ne lui ai pas dit, je ne vois tout simplement pas comment je suis supposé lui dire. Je ne me vois pas aller le voir lorsqu'il reviendra et lui dire : « Salut Lelouch ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire : je t'aime ! »

Je l'imagine déjà, me regardant les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte ou haussant les sourcils avec un sourire moqueur en croyant que je blague. Dans le pire des cas, il va me crier dessus en me traitant de « baka(4) » et ne me parlera plus jamais.

Non, il vaut mieux que je ne lui fasse jamais part de mes sentiments. De toute manière, ils ne doivent pas être partagés. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un ami. Oui, c'est ça, je ne suis qu'un ami. Il me détestera et je me détesterai si je devais briser notre amitié. Mais au fond, je ne fais que me trouver des excuses, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce que c'est compliqué l'amour… mais je suppose que ça l'est encore plus maintenant qu'il y a cette attirance que je ressens pour Alice. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Je peux toujours demander à Alice de sortir avec moi, mais elle finira par retourner aux États-Unis et nous ne nous verrons plus. À quoi tout cela servirait-il ? De toute manière, j'aurais l'impression de trahir Lelouch en sortant avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Le trahir ? Je ne sors même pas avec lui, il ne sait rien de mes sentiments à son égard…

Un léger rire amer franchit mes lèvres. Je me dirige vers les fenêtres de la classe de cours et je regarde les élèves s'en allant. Ils parlent ensemble, rient, font les fous. Ils semblent heureux. Et là, je vois Alice accompagnée de Milly, Shirley, Karen et les autres. Tout le monde la vite adoptée, l'intégrant dans notre groupe d'amis. Je la vois qui s'arrête brusquement et parle aux autres avant de faire demi-tour. Je suppose qu'elle a oublié quelque chose et qu'elle leur a dit de ne pas l'attendre, car je les vois qui continuent leur chemin.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, alors je m'arrache à mon observation et va prendre mon sac qui repose au sol contre ma chaise. J'ouvre la porte de la classe et je vais pour partir, mais je me retrouve à faire face à une Alice essoufflée. Je vais pour lui demander ce qu'elle fait là, si elle a oublié quelque chose, mais elle me devance et prend la parole avant moi.

-Tu viens ?

Je la regarde qui me sourit gentiment et moi, je reste planté devant elle, trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement. Elle est revenue en courant pour me chercher ?

-Allez, ne reste pas immobile et viens !

Elle me prend la main et je frissonne malgré moi lorsque je sens ma main dans la sienne. Elle a la peau douce… je me gifle intérieurement pour avoir pensé ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en sa présence et ça m'énerve.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue en classe me chercher ? Tu aurais pu t'en aller chez toi.

-Oui, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

-Ce que j'aurais fait ?

-Bah oui, tu ne semblais pas quitter cette classe de cours quand la cloche a sonné et en ne te voyant pas, je me suis dit que tu devais t'être perdu dans l'Académie.

-Perdu ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es dans un nouveau milieu, pas moi. Tu as bien plus de chance de te perdre que moi.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu resté dans la classe tout ce temps ? Tu ne trouvais plus la sortie ?

Son ton est moqueur sans être méchant. Je lui souris, puis lui répond en me rapprochant d'elle.

-Peut-être que j'attendais que tu viennes me chercher et que nous soyons ainsi juste tous les deux.

Je la vois rougir, mais elle ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main, ce qui me rend stupidement heureux. Y aurait-il une chance pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ? Non, mieux vaut ne pas s'engager de nouveau dans cette voie. Je sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Tu comptes me rendre ma main un jour ou tu vas la garder ?

Je l'observe qui regarde nos mains liées en rougissant. Elle relève les yeux vers et moi et me lance un regard de défi.

-Et si je voulais la garder ?

-Alors je devrai rester avec toi...

**OoO**

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours qu'Alice est à Britannia et elle s'est très vite adaptée. À vrai dire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle savait déjà tout. Elle sait parfaitement manger avec des baguettes, elle sait les règles de politesse et même tout ce qui concerne la culture et la politique. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal. Je veux dire, qui en sait autant en seulement cinq jours ? Personne. Bon d'accord, ses parents sont nés et ont vécu ici, mais est-ce une raison suffisante ?

De plus, elle hante de plus en plus mes pensées. Tout ce mélange, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et qui j'aime vraiment. Alice n'est peut-être qu'une passade, mais ce que je ressens est peut-être très sérieux et plus profond qu'une simple tocade.

Je marche d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'école et quand j'arrive dans son enceinte, je vois un petit rassemblement d'élèves autour d'Alice. Encore son fan-club. Depuis son arrivée, un groupe d'élèves s'est formé et maintenant, ils la suivent partout où elle va ou presque. J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils vendaient des photos, des posters et des t-shirts à son effigie. La pauvre, je la plains vraiment.

Je vois une jeune fille qui échappe(5) un petit paquet. Je me penche donc pour le ramasser et je vois qu'il contient des photos d'Alice qui ont sûrement été prises à son insu. Il faut dire que sur aucune photo elle ne regarde l'appareil. En regardant les clichés, je tombe sur un qui me fait rougir. Alice est dans le vestiaire des filles et on la voit qui va pour enlever son t-shirt. Son ventre est visible et à ma plus grande honte, c'est avec cette photo en particulier entre les mains que Milly me voit.

-Oooh ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le fan-club d'Alice et qu'en plus tu avais des photos d'elle dans une telle position. Tu sais que si elle te voit avec, elle va vouloir te tuer ?

Elle me dit tout ça avec le sourire et je tente de me justifier, de lui dire que ces photos ne sont pas à moi, qu'une fille les a échappés sans s'en rendre compte. Malheureusement pour moi, la présidente ne me croit pas.

-Mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas à moi !

-Aller, aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Tu as le droit d'aimer Alice !

-Présidente…

-On m'a appelé ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer ma phrase qu'Alice est maintenant à côté de moi. Je cache rapidement les photos en les mettant dans mon sac, puis je lance un regard d'avertissement à Milly. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne dise rien et qu'elle arrête de délirer avant qu'Alice ne se rende compte que nous parlions d'elle et pour quelles raisons. Je n'ai tout de même pas envie qu'elle sache que j'ai en ma possession des clichés d'elle où elle va pour changer de vêtement dans le vestiaire des filles. Elle me prendrait pour un pervers.

-Ah Alice ! Suzaku a des ph…

Avant que Milly n'en dise plus, je la bâillonne avec une main et sourit à l'Américaine qui nous regarde étrangement. Elle ne doit sûrement ne rien comprendre.

-Ha ha ha ! Il n'y a rien ! Milly ne fait que délirer comme d'habitude ! Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper !

Alice me jette un regard soupçonneux. Elle ne me croit pas et je ne peux pas la blâmer, puisque moi-même je ne me croirais certainement pas. Je recule lentement en ne lâchant pas Milly, puis je m'en vais en courant avec elle. Pas question qu'elle reste avec Alice pour lui raconter des conneries sur moi.

**OoO**

Les cours aujourd'hui semblaient interminables. Je voulais rester dans la classe après que tout le monde soit parti pour voir si Alice allait venir me chercher encore une fois. Et comme depuis la première journée qu'elle est arrivée, elle m'attend dans la classe en me disant de me dépêcher.

Je me sens stupidement heureux. Comment fait-elle pour me faire sourire, alors que presque tout ce qu'elle me dit, elle le dit d'une façon boudeuse ou moqueuse. Bon d'accord, parfois elle est tout simplement adorable, mais ça, je ne lui avouerai jamais. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'apprécie pas quand les gens la complimentent en lui disant qu'elle est mignonne.

Nous marchons ensemble vers son appartement, mais nous ne disons rien. Je la raccompagne depuis maintenant cinq jours, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'une sorte de routine c'est installée. J'aime bien ça.

Tout à coup, mon téléphone portable sonne. Je m'arrête de marcher en m'excusant auprès d'Alice, puis je cherche mon cellulaire dans mon sac d'école. Quand je le trouve enfin, je le sors, mais le paquet de photos que j'ai ramassé au début de la journée sort aussi et s'étale au sol.

Les clichés s'éparpillent et je peux alors voir une Alice en cours de sport, une en maillot de bain, une qui mange une pomme, une qui semble avoir prise une douche, puisqu'elle a seulement une serviette autour d'elle, etc.

La véritable Alice, celle qui est la cible de toutes ces photos, me regarde et me demande :

-Suzaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces photos ?

Et merde… Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé répondre à ça ?!

A suivre…

**OoO**

1. J'espère, parce que c'est Lelouch XD

2. Pourquoi Lelouch est rouge de gêne ? C'est un mystère ! Non, pour de vrai, vous allez peut-être le savoir dans le prochain chapitre.

3. Dans le deuxième chapitre, Suzaku cri après Lelouch et va même jusqu'à le gifler. Voilà pourquoi.

4. « Baka » est un mot japonais qui signifie : Idiot, imbécile, abruti, etc.

5. Il y a Sedinette qui m'a dit qu'en France on dit « laisser échapper », mais puisque je suis Québécoise et qu'au Québec on dit seulement « échapper », je laisse ça ainsi =P

**OoO**

Suzaku : Je suis dans le pétrin, n'est-ce pas ?

Lelouch : Oui et j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour avoir en ta possession de telles photos de moi !

Suzaku : Mais… mais…

Datenshi : Ne t'inquiète pas Suzaku, je vais t'aider !

Suzaku : Merci ! Mais pourquoi on ne fait que se tenir la main, Lulu et moi ? *déçu*

Datenshi : Gomen ! Mais je vais me rattraper ! Dans le prochain chapitre, ta relation avec Alice/Lelouch va progresser et il va même y avoir un lemon ^.^

Lelouch : Qu… Quoi ?! Mais tu es vraiment folle ! Je ne veux pas que tu écrives ce genre de choses sur Suzaku et moi !

Datenshi : Et vous, est-ce que vous voulez un lemon ou vous être comme Lelouch, trop timide pour avouer que vous en voulez un ? =D

*****Allez hop, des reviews s'il vous plait ! Je veux savoir si ce que je fais est excellent/bien/potable/totalement désastreux X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Datenshi Tsuki

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnes de Code Geass ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au studio d'animation Sunrise, au réalisateur Gorō Taniguchi et le scénariste Ichirō Ōkouchi.

**Rating : **M, donc cette fic est 16 ans et +. C'est surtout par précaution, mais aussi parce qu'il va y avoir un lemon dans cette fic.

**Summary :** Suite à une explosion, Lelouch se retrouve changé. Il devra apprendre à vivre différemment pour ne pas que ses amis le reconnaissent.

**Warning :** Lemon dans ce dernier chapitre !

**Note :** POV de Lelouch/Alice

**Note (2) :** Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster plus tôt. Ne me blâmez pas, blâmez les travaux scolaires lol

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Sedinette : Tu sais, si Lelouch redevient un garçon, il ne pourra pas accoucher, même qu'il ne pourra tout simplement pas pouvoir garder le bébé dans son ventre lol Ma pauvre petite, va-t-il falloir que je te donne des cours de biologie ? XD (ps : « échapper »)

Iritigri : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un lemon entre Suzaku et Lelouch, pas un entre Suzaku et Alice. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^

Crepe au sucre : Oh my god, je crois que beaucoup de monde serait intéressé si Suzaku trouvait de telles photos. Mais bon, Lelouch le tuerait avant que Suzaku ne puisse partager avec le monde entier sa découverte :'(

Ryokushokumaru : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras ce quatrième chapitre. Oh my god, ne meurs pas ! Y a-t-il un docteur dans la salle ?! =P

À tous : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'apprécie grandement ! Je vous love tous =D

**Chapitre 4 : J'ai fait mon choix… enfin, je pense**

Je n'en reviens pas, Suzaku a des photos de moi ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis supposé réagir. Est-ce que je devrais être en colère ? Après tout, il y a certaines photos plutôt gênantes. De toute manière, comment ce fait-il qu'il a ces clichés de moi ?

-Je… une fille les a échappées, donc je les ai ramassées pour les lui rendre, mais elle n'était plus là. Ces photos ne sont pas à moi !

-C'est ça ton excuse ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu fais partie de mon fan-club ?

-Je… Non !!

Le pauvre, il semble ne plus savoir quoi me dire. Je le crois quand il dit que ces photos ne sont pas à lui. Pourquoi ? Et bien, je sais tout simplement quand il ment et quand il dit la vérité, je le connais depuis longtemps tout de même. Cependant, Alice ne le connait depuis que cinq jours, donc je dois jouer le jeu, faire semblant de ne pas le croire.

-Tu sais, tu peux faire partie de mon fan-club, ça ne me dérange pas. Seulement, évite d'avoir de telles photos de moi.

Je ramasse les clichés et les lui tends en souriant. Il les prend en rougissant et je me dis qu'il est mignon ainsi. Attendez, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Mignon ?! Non, je voulais dire qu'il avait l'air stupide. Oui c'est ça, il a complètement l'air stupide de rougir ainsi.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

Sursautant, il me regarde, ne semblant pas comprendre, alors je pointe son téléphone portable qu'il a dans sa main. Rapidement, il répond. Je suis curieux de nature, alors j'écoute sa conversation, mais franchement, je n'y comprends rien. Il faut dire qu'il ne répond que par des « oui », « non » ou parfois par de petites questions comme « quand », « pourquoi », « comment ».

Avant que je ne puisse savoir qui l'avait appelé, il s'excuse en disant qu'il doit y aller et il s'en va en courant. Je vais pour me retourner et ainsi continuer mon chemin pour retourner chez moi, mais je le vois qui rebrousse chemin et s'arrêter devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Il me regarde fixement et ça commence à me rendre vraiment mal à l'aise. Je détourne le regard, mais comme il ne dit toujours rien, je commence à m'impatienter. Non, mais ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens ainsi et de ne rien dire.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant deux jours de l'école, mais à mon retour… est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma ou manger quelque chose ?

-Est-ce que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?

-Oui.

Et je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ?! Suzaku est mon ami et je suis un garçon en réalité ! Je ne peux tout de même pas sortir avec lui, ça serait absurde !

-Tu sais, tu peux me répondre quand je serai de retour. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, donc à dans deux jours.

Avant que j'esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un geste, je le vois qui s'approche de moi rapidement et je sens ses lèvres qui se pressent doucement contre les miennes pour un chaste baiser. Lorsqu'il se recule et qu'il s'en va pour de bon, je peux remarquer qu'il a arrêté de rougir, mais moi, je suis sûr que je dois ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

Quand je rentre enfin dans mon petit appartement, je m'affale sur mon lit en soupirant et je me mets à penser à cet idiot de Suzaku et à son stupide baiser…

Je le déteste ! Il n'avait pas le droit de m'embrasser sans ma permission(1) ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Il doit être fou. Oui c'est ça, il a du se frapper la tête quelque part et maintenant il délire complètement. Mais pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Bon d'accord, je suis vraiment canon en fille, bien que je le sois aussi en garçon, mais il aurait pu demander à n'importe quelle autre fille de sortir avec lui.

J'ai un fan-club très envahissant, mais à ce que je sache, Suzaku en a un aussi. Il aurait pu demander à n'importe quel de ses groupies de sortir avec lui. Il est vraiment bizarre. En plus, il sait très bien que je suis supposée retourner aux États-Unis. Enfin, ma nouvelle identité va retourner aux États-Unis. De toute manière, à quoi ça lui sert de vouloir sortir avec moi ? Alice va disparaître de la surface de la Terre quand l'échange d'étudiants prendra fin et que je serai un garçon de nouveau. Pourquoi voudrait-il encore de moi quand je serai de nouveau moi-même ?

... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais penser ! Pourquoi je me préoccupe de tout ça ? Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens, je suis de plus en plus perdu et je n'aime pas ça.

**OoO**

Comme Suzaku me l'avait dit, il était absent hier et il l'est aujourd'hui. J'ai beau être entouré par mes amis et malheureusement par mon fan-club, je me sens seul et je m'ennuie. Milly fait plein de projets comme à son habitude, Rivalz ne la quitte pas d'une semelle, Nina est occupée à son ordinateur, Karen et Shirley parlent ensemble en tentant en vain de me faire participer à leur conversation.

Je sursaute quand Milly s'approche silencieusement de moi et me dit :

-Toi, tu t'ennuies de ton Suzaku !

-Qu… Quoi ? Pas du tout. De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

-Ooh ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Suzaku !

-Je... Shirley, ne t'y mets pas aussi ! Je n'aime pas Suzaku !

Tout le monde rigole en me regardant et je rougis malgré moi. Ils sont stupides, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par cet imbécile heureux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde pense ça, c'est idiot. Je le considère seulement comme un ami. Enfin, je crois… Aaah ! Je déteste cette situation !

Milly se rapproche encore un peu de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Tu sais, je suis certaine que Suzaku éprouve quelque chose pour toi.

-Milly, je viens tout juste de dire que…

-Écoute-moi deux secondes. Bon, alors je disais que Suzaku en pince pour toi, mais quand il sera de retour, tu vas devoir avoir une conversation avec lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir…

-Tutututu… je n'ai pas fini de parler. Donc, tu vas devoir lui parler, car bien qu'il craque pour toi, il a aussi quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

Je sors de la pièce en prétextant aller m'acheter quelque chose à boire. Je profite du fait que personne ne vient avec moi pour aller me réfugier sur le toit et ainsi être tranquille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai mal. J'ai comme l'impression que mon cœur me fait mal. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun problème cardiaque et je n'ai aucune maladie. Cette douleur gênante ne devrait donc pas exister.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore un cours d'éducation physique… Je ne veux pas y aller ! Bon, je n'irai pas, c'est décidé. Ok, tout le monde va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir, mais au moins j'aurai la paix pendant qu'ils courent et qu'ils jouent à je ne sais quoi. En plus, je n'aurai pas à me rendre dans les vestiaires. Plus jamais je n'entrerai là-dedans. Non, mais moi qui croyais que les filles étaient pudiques, je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

**Flash back**

Le cours d'éducation physique est enfin fini, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il faut dire qu'à cause de ma « chute »(2) j'ai dû rester assis sur le banc et regarder les autres élèves jouer. Bref, je me rends dans les vestiaires pour me changer et aller prendre une douche rapide. Je vais pour me déshabiller, mais je me rappelle alors que je suis maintenant une fille. Est-ce que je suis supposée aller enlever mes vêtements dans une cabine, puis aller sous la douche ? Après tout, une fille c'est pudique, n'est-ce pas ?

Observant subtilement ce que font les autres, je vois Shirley qui se déshabille complètement sans aucune gêne devant tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! Est-ce que je suis censé faire comme elle ?! Aaaah ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Non, non et non ! Je n'enlèverai pas tous mes vêtements devant toutes les filles présentes dans les vestiaires ! Je me dirige donc rapidement vers une cabine. Sortant par la suite rapidement, une serviette cachant ma nudité, je vais vers les douches en espérant qu'elles soient individuelles.

Bon, je suppose que le sort s'acharne sur moi, puisque devant se trouve des douches communes… Allez, je suis capable, je peux aller prendre ma douche en ne regardant personne. Je prends donc ma douche rapidement tout en gardant les yeux obstinément fixés vers le sol. Je les lève cependant quand on m'appelle.

-Alice ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu fais combien ?

-Je fais combien ?

Là, je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas de quoi me parle cette fille qui si je me rappelle bien est dans mon fan-club. Me rappelant qu'elle est nue et que moi aussi, je rougis brusquement. Je m'étais pourtant dit que je n'allais regarder personne.

-Et bien, tu fais combien de tour de poitrine et tu portes quelle taille de bonnet ?

-Pa… pardon ?

-Ah c'est vrai, ce n'est peut-être pas les mêmes mensurations aux États-Unis. Tu permets ?

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve avec ses mains sur ma poitrine.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!!

**Fin du flash back **(3)

**OoO**

Suzaku est enfin revenu ! C'est que je m'étais ennuyé de lui… Non, je m'étais ennuyé tout court ! Je ne me suis pas ennuyé de lui du tout ! Il aurait pu revenir dans une semaine que ça ne m'aurait rien fait !

-Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je ne me suis pas ennuyé de toi !!

Et merde… Pourquoi faut-il que je lui aie dit ça ?

-Heu… je veux dire… c'est que…

-Pas la peine de t'expliquer, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça !

-Donc tu acceptes ma proposition ?

-C'est que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, Suzaku.

-En quoi c'est plus compliqué ? Je… je t'aime, alors je veux sortir avec toi. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne vois pas où ça nous mènerait. Je vais retourner aux États-Unis quand l'échange prendra fin et nous ne nous reverrons plus. Et puis…

-Et puis quoi ?

-Et bien… Milly m'a dit que tu étais aussi intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Et j'exige que tu sois honnête avec moi !

-Je… je suis en effet intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai mal… j'ai vraiment mal… Cette douleur que j'avais ressentie au niveau de mon cœur semble être revenue. Est-ce que je suis malade et je ne le sais pas ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si mal. Est-ce que je serais jaloux ? Non, la jalousie est un sentiment stupide. De toute manière, pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Parce que cet idiot de soldat aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Je déteste cette situation… Est-ce que j'aime Suzaku ? Je l'apprécie, c'est mon ami, mais est-ce que je ressens plus à son égard ? Peut-être…

-Ah… et qui est cette fille ?

J'ai pris un ton de voix décontracté, comme si cela ne me concernait pas tant que ça, comme si je ne m'y intéressais pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Suzaku me regarde avec un regard piteux, puis détourne le regard. Je suppose que ce ne doit pas être facile de dire à la fille à laquelle on a demandé de sortir qu'on en aime aussi une autre.

-Hum… ce n'est pas une fille et il s'appelle Lelouch(4). Je… vraiment je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux, donc je voudrais que tu restes ici après l'échange, que tu ne retournes pas aux États-Unis. Je voudrais que tu puisses le rencontrer, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Et… heu… je…

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer un plan à trois ?!

-Heu… oui ? (5)

**OoO**

Je suis dans mon appartement à attendre C.C. qui m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de me rendre ma véritable apparence. Il faut dire que l'échange d'étudiants prend bientôt fin, il ne reste que deux jours avant qu'« Alice » ne retourne aux États-Unis et que je puisse revenir en tant que Lelouch.

Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? C'est que c'est long à la fin ! Je regarde ma montre et vois que j'attends C.C. depuis seulement cinq minutes. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est très long ! Quelque cogne à la porte. Enfin ! Je vais ouvrir et C.C. me tend une fiole contenant une étrange substance violette.

-Il faut que tu l'avales et ça devrait te permettre de redevenir un garçon.

-Tu es sûre que ça va fonctionner ?

-Hum… non. Mais soit tu avales mon remède miracle ou tu restes toute ta vie une fille.

Ronchonnant, j'avale le contenu de la fiole, puis j'attends. Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes…

-Ça ne fonctionne pas !

-Oh ça va, j'ai bien vu.

Elle m'énerve ! Ça se voit que ce n'est pas elle qui est coincée dans le corps de l'autre sexe. Je ne veux pas rester ainsi toute ma vie, je ne peux pas ! Que C.C. soit Zero n'est qu'une mesure temporaire, tout comme le fait que Sayako me remplace parfois à l'Académie. Mais là, si ça continue comme ainsi, ces mesures vont devenir permanentes et ça ne fonctionnera pas, ça créera plein de problèmes.

Cette maudite sorcière grise s'en va en me disant qu'elle va aller créer d'autres potions. Je l'imagine très bien brasser des mixtures étranges dans un gros chaudron avec un chapeau pointu sur la tête.

Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de chose m'arrive à moi ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir changer la société en restant une fille. Il faut que je redevienne un garçon pour réaliser mon but. Il faut que j'y arrive, pour Nunnally !(6)

Quelques minutes après le départ de C.C., quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Supposant qu'elle est revenue pour me narguer, je décide de ne pas aller ouvrir. Non, mais oh ! Je ne vais tout de même pas la laisser rire de ma situation, elle l'a déjà bien assez fait ! Cependant, les coups à la porte se font persistants. C'est en maugréant que je vais ouvrir la porte.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Hum… je dérange ?

-Ah, Suzaku ! Non… non tu ne déranges pas. Je pensais seulement que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Ha ha ha !

Mon rire sonne faux à mes oreilles et en me fiant au regard que me lance l'Eleven, il doit aussi trouver que mon rire n'est pas sincère. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je croyais que C.C. était revenue pour rire de moi.

-Tu… tu veux entrer ?

Je me déplace sur la droite, pour le laisser passer, puis je referme la porte après qu'il soit entré dans l'appartement.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Heu… et bien… je… tu… tu vois ?

-Non, je ne vois pas.

Le pauvre, il bafouille et en plus il rougit. Il est vraiment trop mignon ainsi. Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Je dois être malade ou alors c'est ce qu'il m'a dit qui m'a perturbé. Non, mais c'est vrai, c'est franchement perturbant quand quelqu'un te propose un plan à trois. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment un plan à trois, puisque j'y suis deux fois, mais Suzaku ne le sait pas.

-Au fait, à propos de ce que tu m'avais proposé… Je vais devoir refuser. Est-ce que tu en as au moins parlé avec ce Lelouch ?

-…Non.

-Avant de proposer une telle chose, il faudrait que toutes les personnes soient d'accord. Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais accepté et que lui non ? De toute manière, je ne peux pas rester à Britannia, je dois retourner chez moi dans deux jours et…

Je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase, puisque je me retrouve avec les lèvres de cet idiot de soldat sur les miennes. Je tente de le repousser, mais il a passé un bras derrière ma taille pour me tenir contre lui et il me tient la nuque, m'empêchant ainsi de reculer. Il bouge ses lèvres contre les miennes et insère impudiquement sa langue dans ma bouche. Dès l'instant où sa langue touche la mienne, je me rends compte que je suis perdu. Il pourrait bien faire ce qu'il veut que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Le fait qu'il soit si près de moi et qu'il m'embrasse me fait perdre la tête. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je l'aime ?

Mon cœur bat vite, trop vite, et je sens un léger picotement dans tout mon corps qui me fait frissonner. Je suppose que c'est à cause de la proximité qu'il y a entre Suzaku et moi. Lorsqu'il arrête le baiser, je me sens tout bizarre et il me lance un regard surpris.

-Lelouch ?!

Hein ? Quoi ? Je le vois reculer, mais je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé Lelouch ? Bon d'accord, c'est mon nom, mais à ce que je sache, je suis présentement une fille qui a pour nom Alice Von Tianbruih. Attendez, je suis toujours bien une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Posant mes mains sur ma poitrine, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus de poitrine. Passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, je me rends compte qu'ils sont de nouveau courts. Merde, comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça à Suzaku ?!

-Heu… surprise ?(7)

**Fin du POV de Lelouch**

Suzaku n'en revenait pas. Il embrassait Alice et l'instant d'après il avait devant lui Lelouch. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Certes, il pouvait faire toutes sortes d'hypothèses, mais celles-ci semblaient trop irréalistes pour être vraies. Pourtant, il faisait face à un Lelouch portant l'uniforme des filles de l'Académie Ashford et qui était supposé être aux États-Unis en ce moment même.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer !

-J'espère bien, car je suis perdu là…

Et Lelouch, bien qu'embarrassé de toujours porter l'uniforme féminin de l'école, raconta au soldat toute l'histoire. Bien entendu, il modifia quelques points, rayant complètement l'existence de C.C. et son implication dans tout ce qui c'était passé.

-Et quelle est ta réponse à ma proposition ?

-Celle du plan à trois ? demanda Lelouch d'un ton mécontent.

-Non, celle de sortir avec moi.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Suzaku embrassa de nouveau le Britannien. Voyant que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit le baiser et fut récompensé par un gémissement qui électrisa ses sens. Il eut la fugace pensée qu'il faudrait qu'il se contrôle avant de suivre ce que ses hormones lui dictaient de faire et de prendre la chance que son vis-à-vis lui en veuille. Mais les gémissements que Lelouch faisait l'empêchaient complètement de raisonner.

Le prenant dans ses bras comme une princesse, il le transporta jusqu'à la chambre dans l'appartement. Il déposa par la suite son précieux colis sur le lit. Lelouch se laissa faire et lorsqu'il fut sur son lit, il s'y allongea, puis tendit les bras vers son futur amant. Il savait que c'était beaucoup trop précipité, mais il en avait envie, trop envie.

Surplombant son compagnon, Suzaku le déshabilla rapidement, puis fit de même pour lui. Il aurait voulu avoir la patience de lui enlever ses vêtements, mais son désir de posséder entièrement son camarade était trop présent. Comme pour se faire pardonner son empressement, chaque morceau de peau qui était à découvert se faisait lécher et mordiller.

Lelouch se tortillait en gémissant sous son futur amant, ses petites cellules semblaient mourir une à une, l'empêchant de penser à quelque chose d'autre que Suzaku. Il avait l'impression qu'une traînée de lave coulait sur son corps lorsque celui-ci le léchait. En sentant la langue de l'Eleven sur son membre, il hoqueta.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te fais simplement du bien.

-Mais…

-Laisse-toi faire, tu verras tu vas aimer ça.

Ne laissant aucune chance à Lelouch de répliquer, il prit son membre en bouche et débuta immédiatement un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il présenta par la suite trois doigts à son partenaire pour qu'il les lèche, ce que celui-ci fit. Lorsque les doigts furent bien humidifiés, il en inséra un dans l'intimité de Lelouch.

Le Britannien ne ressentit pas de douleur à l'intrusion de ce doigt, mais plutôt une sorte de gêne. C'était une sensation étrange de le sentir bouger en lui. Lorsque Suzaku en inséra un autre, il se crispa légèrement, puis quand il eut trois doigts en lui, il eut mal. Cependant, son attention fut détournée de la douleur par la bouche de son amant sur son sexe.

Celui-ci bougea lentement ses doigts, tentant d'attendre un endroit bien précis et lorsque ce fut le cas, un cri étranglé récompensa ses efforts. Il avait atteint la prostate. Il bougea alors plus rapidement ses doigts, pour donner du plaisir à son compagnon, mais aussi pour détendre ses muscles et le préparer à accueillir quelque chose de bien plus gros.

-Aaah… s'il te plait, vient…

Accédant à la demande, Suzaku enleva ses doigts, se positionna entre les jambes de Lelouch et le pénétra lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le vice-président se contracta immédiatement, mais ne stoppa pas le soldat dans sa progression. Cependant, ce dernier arrêta et alla lécher les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amant en lui chuchotant des mots tendres afin qu'il se détende.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était prêt, il commença à bouger lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, faisant bien attention aux réactions de Lelouch. Parfois, il arrêtait ses mouvements, juste pour voir comment l'autre allait réagir.

-Mais qu'est-ce… bouge bon sens !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que… raaah ! Baka ! Si tu ne bouges pas immédiatement, je… Aaaaaah ! Ouiii !

Souriant diaboliquement, Suzaku recommença plusieurs ce petit manège : arrêtant de bouger pour énerver Lulu, puis il recommençait à bouger rapidement et profondément.(8)

Quand il sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il prit le sexe du Britannien en main pour le masturber tout en allant et venant en lui. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus pour les deux et c'est dans un cri d'extase qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Reprenant tous les deux leur souffle, le soldat se retira de Lelouch et se laissa tomber juste à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

S'embrassant tendrement, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre en espérant que le futur serait doux envers eux et que leur amour pourrait durer.

**Fin !**

1. J'imagine tellement Suzaku qui demande à Lulu : « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, s'il te plait ? » et Lulu qui lui répond : « Non ! »

2. Il faut se souvenir que durant le cours, les élèves ont joué au basketball. Lors de la partie, Suza s'est jeté sur Alice/Lelouch pour ainsi lui éviter de recevoir le ballon en pleine poire.

3. Dans le 3e chapitre, Lelouch/Alice sort des vestiaires rouge comme une tomate, voilà la raison lol

4. Grande révélation ! Le pauvre petit Lelouch/Alice, il est tout perdu par la suite.

5. Suzaku est un pervers, tout le monde sait ça =D

6. Il ne faut pas oublier que Lelouch est devenu Zero pour sa sœur, bien qu'elle n'en sache rien.

7. Petit délire personnel, je trouvais ça juste trop drôle d'imaginer Lelouch dire ça.

8. Suzaku aime bien torturer Lulu, c'est pas de sa faute lol

**OoO**

Lelouch : Je n'en reviens vraiment pas que tu aies eu l'indécence d'écrire un lemon !

Suzaku : Moi j'ai bien aimé.

Lelouch : Ça, c'est parce que tu es un pervers ! En plus, tu m'as proposé un plan à trois !!

Suzaku : Mais je ne savais pas qu'Alice c'était toi *yeux de chiot*

Lelouch : *grommelle*

Datenshi : Dis-toi qu'il t'aime vraiment, puisqu'il n'était pas capable de choisir entre toi et toi X3

Lelouch : Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit pervers !

Suzaku : Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre quand nous avons fait l'amour

Lelouch : Je… je… *rougit*

***** Je vais peut-être mettre un épilogue, puisqu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il ce passe après. Mais ce n'est pas encore sûr et certain, donc ne me lancez pas de roches si je n'en écris pas lol


	5. Épilogue

**Auteur :** Datenshi Tsuki

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnes de Code Geass ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au studio d'animation Sunrise, au réalisateur Gorō Taniguchi et le scénariste Ichirō Ōkouchi.

**Rating : **M, donc cette fic est 16 ans et +. C'est surtout par précaution, mais aussi parce qu'il y a eu un lemon dans cette fic.

**Summary :** Suite à une explosion, Lelouch se retrouve changé. Il devra apprendre à vivre différemment pour ne pas que ses amis le reconnaissent.

**Note : **POV de Lulu au début, puis ça devient un POV de Suza. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous avertir quand ça changera.

**Note 2 :** Désolée pour les fans de lemon, mais il n'y en aura pas dans cet épilogue. À vrai dire, je mets seulement le début de deux lemon. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer ce qui se passe ensuite =P

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Sedinette : Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle là lol En tout cas, dans cet épilogue, tu verras comment j'avais vu la retransformation de Lulu. Quoique ta version est plus romantique XD

Ryokushokumaru : Yéé ! Pas de mort aujourd'hui ! ^^ Mais si tu revis, ça veut dire que tu es Jésus ! *va faire une prière* lol

**Épilogue !**

Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal au derrière quand je m'assois… Je hais Suzaku, c'est de sa faute ! Bon d'accord, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire, mais c'est à cause de lui si j'ai mal !

Et puis, je hais aussi cette maudite sorcière grise ! Après tout, c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis retrouvé à être une fille. Heureusement, elle a trouvé un remède que j'ai pris, mais franchement, elle n'aurait pas pu en trouver un qui agissait immédiatement après l'avoir ingéré? À cause d'elle, j'ai retrouvé ma véritable apparence alors que… que… que Suzaku m'embrassait…(1) Et dire que nous avons… nous avons…

-Lelouch, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es tout rouge.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Suzaku.

J'agis vraiment comme une fille… Ça doit être parce que j'en ai été une pendant quelques jours… Oui c'est ça, c'est pour cette raison ! Je ne suis pas supposé rougir ainsi juste en pensant que nous nous sommes… embrassés et que… que… que nous avons… argh !

Bon d'accord, voyons les points positifs dans cette histoire… Hum… Je sais que je suis canon, aimé, adoré et admiré peu importe si je suis un garçon ou une fille(2). Et je sors maintenant avec Suzaku.

Le dernier point n'est peut-être pas si positif que ça en fin de compte… Non, mais c'est vrai, qui voudrait sortir avec une telle brute ? C'est que j'ai mal, moi ! Et puis, le fait que nous sortons ensemble doit rester secret pour l'instant, puisque je dois encore jouer le rôle d'Alice. Allez, il ne reste que deux jours(3) !

**OoO**

Suzaku et moi, nous nous rendons vers l'Académie. Il n'arrête pas de vouloir prendre ma main, mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Non, mais imaginez un instant que quelqu'un nous voit nous tenir la main. Nous serions arrivés à l'école et tout le monde serait déjà au courant. Mon fan-club me harcèlerait pour savoir si nous sortons ensemble et me suivrait encore plus pour savoir si c'est vrai. Je n'aurais aucun moment de répit. Donc, non, Suzaku ne peut pas me tenir la main.

-Ooooh ! Suzaku tient la main d'Alice !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Je regarde Milly sans comprendre, puis je regarde ma main… qui est dans celle de Suzaku.

-Baka Suzaku !

J'essaie de retirer ma main de la sienne, mais il me la tient trop fermement. Il a dû me la prendre pendant que je réfléchissais justement aux conséquences que cela aurait si on nous voyait nous tenir la main. Étant rendus à l'Académie, les élèves présents chuchotent sur notre passage en nous voyant main dans la main. Enfin, plutôt en me voyant essayer de faire lâcher prise à cet idiot de soldat.

Je l'entraîne dans l'école et je nous enferme dans une classe vide pour avoir une discussion avec lui sans que les autres ne nous écoutent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche ma main !

-Non, je ne lâcherai pas ta main. Je te la tiens si j'en ai envie.

-Tu sais que tout le monde va croire que nous sortons ensemble ?

-Mais nous sortons ensemble.

-Baka ! Je suis supposé être Alice en ce moment et tu ne sors pas avec elle !

-Je sais, mais je te trouve trop mignon ainsi.

-Est-ce que tu insinuerais que tu me préfères en fille ?

-Non, je ne fais que dire que l'uniforme féminin te va très bien. En plus, tu portes encore des sous-vêtements féminins, alors que tu as retrouvé ton corps de garçon, c'est très excitant.

En disant cela, il lâche ma main pour me serrer d'un seul bras contre lui. Je sens alors une de ses mains me caresser les fesses sous ma jupe.

-Qu… Mais lâche-moi ! Espèce de pervers !

Je me débats comme je le peux, mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Ses caresses se font plus insistantes et il finit par mettre sa main dans ma petite culotte.

-Suzaku, arrête ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir et aaah !

Ce maudit soldat me pénètre d'un doigt et je ne peux que gémir en le sentant le bouger en moi. J'ai voulu continuer de répliquer contre ce « traitement », mais je me retrouve avec sa bouche sur la mienne. Malgré ce que je peux bien dire, je réponds au baisé en y participant et je continue de gémir contre sa bouche, puisqu'il n'arrête pas de bouger son doigt en moi.

-Tu as toi-même verrouillé la porte, mais si tu veux tant que j'arrête…

Cet idiot retire son doigt et me lâche. Rougissant, je peux voir que nous arborons tous les deux une érection. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui, puisqu'il est un pervers, mais je ne devrais pas être sensible à ce point-là.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me laisser dans cet état !

-Donc tu veux que je continue ?

Bon d'accord, il m'aime et je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il se permette de me chauffer et ensuite de vouloir me laisser ainsi ! Avant que je ne puisse l'insulter, le maudire et peut-être le tuer, je me retrouve couché sur le bureau du professeur avec un Suzaku diablement sexy au-dessus de moi.

**OoO**

Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !

À cause de lui, je suis trois fois plus fatigué qu'avant et j'ai triplement mal au derrière. Comment suis-je supposé suivre les cours dans de telles conditions ? Enfin, les cours qui restent, puisque nous en avons manqué un et nous sommes arrivés en retard au deuxième. Les élèves de la classe se sont tous mis à chuchoter et je suis sûr qu'ils croient tous que Suzaku et moi sommes en couple.

En plus, Suzaku n'arrête pas de me regarder avec désir, ce qui me perturbe beaucoup et ce qui n'est vraiment pas subtil. Il n'est vraiment qu'un obsédé, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être ainsi. Non, mais c'est vrai. Quand on le regarde, le premier mot qui nous vient à l'esprit est « baka », mais certainement pas le mot « obsédé » ou « pervers ».

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, nous avons fait l'amour dans une classe vide de l'école… Ainsi que dans les douches qui se trouvent dans le vestiaire des garçons…

**Fin du POV Lulu, début du POV Suza**

Après avoir fait l'amour à mon Lulu, nous sommes allés prendre une douche. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui sauter dessus dans cette classe vide, mais il était trop mignon dans son uniforme féminin. De plus, il porte encore des sous-vêtements de filles et je voulais trop le voir avec.

Bref, rendus dans les vestiaires des garçons qui étaient vides à cette heure de la journée, nous nous sommes rapidement déshabillés. Malheureusement ou heureusement, en voyant Lelouch nu sous un jet d'eau, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et je lui ai encore sauté dessus.

Pour ma défense, vous n'avez jamais vu Lelouch nu sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Je peux vous assurer que n'importe qui lui aurait sauté dessus, même la personne la plus chaste au monde. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est un pur appel au viol.

Nous sommes maintenant en classe, mais je n'écoute pas un seul instant le professeur, je suis bien trop occupé à dévorer des yeux mon petit ami. C'est mon petit ami à moi et à moi seul !

Bon d'accord, il n'a pas l'air content que je le fixe, mais il va devoir s'y faire, parce que je ne compte pas le lâcher des yeux.

-Suzaku-kun, lis nous donc la page 16 du manuel à la place de regarder Alice.

-Oui, professeur.

Rectification, je ne compte pas lâcher des yeux Lelouch après avoir lu cette page.

**OoO**

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot !

-Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

-Parce que c'est de la mienne, peut-être ?

-Non, mais…

-N'essaie pas de trouver une excuse ! Tu n'es qu'un obsédé, Suzaku !

Je n'aime pas quand il cri dessus. Et puis, je ne suis pas du tout un obsédé… enfin, presque pas.

Lelouch ne m'a pas reparlé depuis. Cela fait maintenant une journée complète qu'il m'évite et quand nos chemins se croisent, il me lance un regard noir. Tous les élèves ont vu que nous étions en froid, j'ai même surpris une conversation des membres du fan-club d'Alice. Ils disaient que nous sommes sortis ensemble, mais qu'Alice m'aurait surpris à la tromper avec une autre fille. Voilà comment notre couple aurait pris fin.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas vrai. Cependant, je vais tout de même devoir me réconcilier avec Lelouch, parce qu'il semble vraiment m'en vouloir. Tiens en parlant du loup, on y voit le bout de la queue. Lelouch marche vers l'appartement qu'il a loué au nom d'Alice Von Tianbruih et je l'y rejoins rapidement. Puisque les cours sont terminés, je m'étais dit que j'allais aller parler avec Lelouch.

-Alice, attends-moi !

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler, Suzaku.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis que tu m'as trompé !

Attendez un instant, je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne l'ai jamais trompé. Lelouch est la seule personne que je veux. Il s'en va en courant vers son appartement et je le suis prestement. Étrangement, il me laisse entrer. Là, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Il m'accuse de le tromper, s'enfuit en courant, puis me laisse tranquillement entrer dans son appartement.

-Tu peux m'expliquer, parce que je suis perdu là…

-Et bien, tu n'es plus en couple avec Alice, donc à partir de demain, nous allons pouvoir être ensemble officiellement, puisqu'Alice va retourner aux États-Unis et que je vais revenir à Britannia.

-Et pourquoi m'avoir fait cette scène tout à l'heure ?

-Parce qu'il y avait des élèves de l'Académie proche de nous.

Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas appelé « Lelouch » tout à l'heure, alors. Mais bon, j'ai hâte à demain, puisque je vais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que Lelouch est à moi et juste à moi ! Mais quand même, ça va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir le voir habillé de l'uniforme féminin de l'Académie Ashford.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois redevenu un garçon, parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu étais une jeune fille bien étrange… Mais est-ce que tu vas remettre de temps en temps l'uniforme des filles ?

-Baka…

Je l'adore mon Lulu ! Quand il fait cette tête-là, ça veut dire j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je veux. Il va donc remettre de temps en temps l'uniforme des filles. Youpi !

**Fin de l'épilogue !**

1. Bah voilà, la potion que C.C. avait donnée à Lelouch fonctionnait, il fallait juste attendre quelques minutes pour qu'elle fasse effet.

2. Lelouch est tellement modeste XD

3. Dans le chapitre quatre, je mentionne qu'il reste encore deux jours à Alice à rester à Britannia avant de repartir supposément aux États-Unis.

**OoO**

Lelouch : Enfin, c'est fini !

Datenshi : Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais écrire d'autres fics où tu seras là, ainsi que Suza =D

Suzaku : Yes !

Lelouch : Tu n'es pas censé l'encourager, baka !

*** **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette fic en général ? Donnez-moi vos avis, vos opinions, vos critiques, etc ^^


End file.
